Sal
Sal is considered to be the leader of the 12th Street Kids, a gang of misfits over in Pinecrest that stir up trouble around the city. He is an associate and old friend of Owen Harris. Easily intimidating to others, Sal often uses this to his advantage in order to keep his friends in line and loyal towards him. His first appearance was in The Unusual Suspects and his most notable storyline to date is the 12th Street Kids recruiting Owen back into the group. Plot In The Unusual Suspects, Sal made his first appearance. The Troublemakers had been expelled since somebody caused their float to have cheery bombs in it, as well as damaged it which almost killed Allison and broke Spencer's legs. But instead of giving up, they make a list of suspects who may have touched the float. One of the people suspected was Dom, as well as Big Jon. Arriving at the body shop twenty minutes later, Dom and Big Jon begin to tease Owen for bringing Allison along to talk to them. Sal then enters the room after hearing the commotion, his appearance scaring Big Jon and Dom back into work. Sal greets Owen with a hug and introduces himself to Allison. Sal apologizes to Owen on behalf of Dom and Big Jon for keying his truck but denies having anything to do with destroying the float. Intimidating Dom into giving a truthful answer, Dom also denies damaging the float. Sal is satisfied with this answer as Sal explains that Dom isn't "dumb enough to lie" to him and promises Owen his word, but Owen rejects this. Sal, angered by his snarky response, slams him up against the wall and threateningly implies that he will hurt Owen's grandma if he continues to refuse becoming a 12th Street Kid again. Owen retaliates in fury by lunging at Sal but he is calmed down later by Allison. They soon leave to go talk to Veronica. In Getaway, Sal's true motives for getting Owen to be apart of their group again comes to fruition. It is revealed throughout the episode that Sal was sent to prison after getting caught on one of their crimes and Owen was able to escape. Bearing a grudge for being caught redhanded while his friend was able to get away, Sal shows up with Dom and Big Jon at Owen's house and threatens the safety of his grandma until he agrees to be their getaway driver on a mission. When Owen realizes he has been waiting for them in the car for ten minutes, Owen goes in only to be locked in and trapped by Sal. Sal triggers the alarm and runs off with his friends with their cases of stolen game consoles. They are caught by the police when Owen escapes with help from Paige Lenx and pops open the trunk of his sports car mid-car chase to expose the stolen items. Personality Of Big Jon, Dom and himself, Sal is the most menacing of them all. He coldly asks Dom if he sabotaged the Troublemaker's float, to which Dom says no, claiming he wasn't dumb enough to lie to Sal. Appearance Sal is a big and muscular guy. He has a buzzcut hairstyle and wears a black tank top. Relationships Owen Harris During Owen's time at Pinecrest High, Sal and Owen were both committing a crime, which Sal was end up caught and sent to prison for, while Owen managed to escape. Since then, Sal has held a grudge and resents Owen for this. As pay back, Owen is forced to help them on their mission to steal game consoles at a warehouse. Sal subsequently traps him in the warehouse and triggers the alarm, framing Owen as the bad guy. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:12th Street Kids Category:Bully Category:Antagonist Category:New Generation